


soft and unreachable

by rhysgore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Felching, Incest by Proxy, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, bullying ravus for fun and profit, gratuitous misuse of illusion magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: “You’re extorting me,” Ravus said, narrowing his eyes.“Oh, I wouldn’t say it like that. Extortion is such an unpleasant word.” Ardyn’s fingers stroked over his jaw, chilly and callused against his skin. “Unpleasant, but not entirely incorrect.”-ravus has a secret, and ardyn finds out in the worst way possible





	soft and unreachable

**Author's Note:**

> [SHRUGS 50000000 TIMES]

He woke in the middle of the night with a start when his mattress creaked, something heavy and unexpected sliding onto it. Ravus’ eyes flew open in surprise, and he recoiled, nearly socking the intruder in the face before he took in the silky blonde hair and wide blue eyes staring at him in alarm.

 

“Luna,” he muttered, and lowered his hand, sitting up slightly. Relief washed over him, followed shortly by confusion. “What are you doing here?” Their rooms weren’t that far apart, but even so, it was unusual that there would be anything important enough that she couldn’t wait until the morning to tell him. 

 

“I apologize for startling you,” Luna said, reaching a hand out to touch his face. Her fingertips felt unusually cold, but the touch was soft and soothing. “I… had a rather unpleasant dream, and was wondering if I could spend the night in your company.”

 

Nightmares. Luna had gotten a lot of them when she had been younger, and she’d always sought shelter in her brother’s bed back then. Ravus had wiped away her tears and held her close, and she’d fallen back asleep comfortable and protected. It had been a good feeling, her tiny body next to his, curled up and breathing softly. She hadn’t had them in years, but perhaps being away from home had affected her more than she’d been letting on.

 

Things had… changed, since then. Luna wasn’t a little girl anymore, and he was too old and too self-aware to pretend that some of the feelings that he’d started to have in regards to her as she grew were anywhere near wholesome. Those were things he’d prefer to take to his grave rather than ever tell another soul about. It would be better for both of them if he just said  _ no. _

 

“Ravus?”

 

Gods, but he couldn’t say no to her, not about something like this. Ravus tugged the sheets back and gestured for Luna to slide under them, which she did with a soft giggle.

 

“Thank you,” she murmured, curling up next to him, moving in close until the length of her body was pressed along his. Her shoulders were a soft pressure against his chest. Her backside was pressed firmly against his crotch.

 

Ravus froze.

 

_ Shit, _ he thought, wincing as Luna wiggled slightly, trying to get comfortable.  _ Shit. Shit.  _ He had been hoping he could go to sleep quickly, ignore the fact that Luna was sleeping next to him, and wake up the next morning without horribly embarrassing himself by accidentally revealing the fact that he liked his sister far more than was at all proper for such a close familial relationship. That version of reality was seeming farther and farther out of his reach as Luna continued to move, accidentally rubbing up against him as she did.

 

“L… una…” He said, wincing as she pressed closer.

 

“Apologies. I’m very cold,” she replied. Her skin  _ was _ chilly to the touch, unusually so, and Ravus tried to focus on that, on the possibility that his sister was getting sick, anything other than the unwanted stimulation. “Hm. Perhaps this would be better…”

 

She flipped herself over, turning so she was facing Ravus instead of having him practically spoon her. Ravus thought it was an improvement, until he realized that her chest, clad in nothing but a thin nightdress, was pressed up against his bare one, and her thigh was positioned  _ just so _ between his own legs.

 

“You look tense, Ravus. Is there something bothering you?”

 

Luna stroked his face again, smiling softly at him, and Ravus gulped. He was half-hard, now- there was no way she wouldn’t be able to feel it if she moved even slightly.

 

There  _ was _ something bothering him. The fact that he wanted to fuck his sister had been bothersome since the day he’d realized it was something he  _ did  _ want. He knew it was wrong- that he was disgusting, depraved, criminal, even, but it hadn’t stopped him from wanting Luna. It hadn’t stopped him from jerking off to the thought of her, shame filling him after every orgasm. It wasn’t stopping him now from getting hard as she touched him.

 

“I’m fine,” he lied, wincing.

 

“You certainly don’t  _ look  _ it,” Luna said, a small frown creasing her beautiful mouth. “Perhaps I could be of help.”

 

With that, she did something that had Ravus half-convinced this was all some awful, torturous, wet dream. She leaned forwards, and pressed her lips ever so gently against his.

 

It was almost comical how fast Ravus’ dick filled out the rest of the way. He might have laughed, had he not been completely frozen in place, equal parts confused, frightened, and excited by the delicate pressure of Luna’s lips against his.

 

He only lasted a second before he was kissing back, placing a hand on the back of Luna’s head to get her closer. Her hair was silky under his fingers, loose from its usual high bun and falling in long, golden strands over her shoulders and the bedspread. Beautiful. Gods, everything about her was unfairly beautiful. And this was dangerous, because now that after years of pining and keeping his shameful attraction a secret, finally getting a taste of what he’d been longing for was addicting.

 

Luna bit his lower lip, a little more harshly than Ravus had been expecting. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to make him gasp and open his mouth to her. The kiss transformed from something chaste, almost innocent, to something far, far dirtier as Luna licked over his teeth, sucking at his tongue. She was shaking, Ravus noticed. Her shoulders were shuddering, hard movements against his body.

 

That was what pulled him out of the moment. He moved his hand from Luna’s hair to her sternum, and pushed her away.

 

“We can’t,” he said.

 

Luna was still shaking under his hand, and after a second, Ravus realized she was laughing.

 

“Why not,  _ dear brother?” _ She said, flashing him an uncharacteristically wicked smile, and in one fluid motion, she pushed him onto his back and slung herself over him, straddling his hips. She ground downwards, rubbing herself against the outline of his hard cock. “This seem to be  _ exactly _ what you want.”

 

Ravus opened his mouth, letting out a strangled groan. “It’s… not right…” He grit his teeth, forcing out the words. “You’re meant for someone else. You’re the oracle. If someone found out…” It would be a scandal, at the very least. It would ruin both of their reputations. “I can’t do that to you.”

 

“You care that much about me, do you?” For a second, the borderline ravenous look on Luna’s face vanished, and she frowned, quirking an eyebrow. Then, realization slowly crept over her face, illuminating the expression of pure glee that followed whatever revelation she’d just had. “Oh, but isn’t this  _ tragic.” _ Luna leaned down, close enough to peck him on the lips before she kept talking. “Son of Tenebrae, royal blood, with the power and the resources to acquire whatever it is he wishes for in life, except the one thing he  _ truly _ desires.”

 

Her voice. There was something wrong with it- it was deeper, more distorted, with an affectation that wasn’t there before.

 

“All I wanted was to play with you a little bit,  _ Commander.  _ I wasn’t expecting to uncover anything as  _ interesting _ as your dirty little secret has turned out to be.”

 

It wasn’t Luna on top of him now. Her form had flickered out and vanished- in her place sat an uncomfortably familiar man, with red hair, golden eyes, and the look on his face of a predator that had his prey caught between his teeth, and was waiting for the right time to bite down.

 

“It’s terrible enough that you’re a foreigner here, and most see you as an intrusion and a nuisance,” Ardyn cooed, resting his hands on Ravus’ chest and leaning down, getting closer to his face. Ravus stared back at him, horrified. “What would people  _ think  _ if they knew you harbored such impure thoughts? The emperor would be absolutely scandalized to discover such  _ filth _ within his upper echelons. I suspect he would be all too willing to strip you of your status, or worse. And your poor sister. Would she ever be able to look you in the eyes again, knowing what you  _ truly _ think about her?”

 

Ravus turned his head to the side, glaring at the wall. So that had been the Chancellor’s game- sneak into his bed under false pretenses, and find something to destroy him with. He felt more humiliated than he’d ever been before in his life.

 

“Do relax for a minute. I’m not going to tell them.” Ardyn grabbed him by the jaw, tugging his head back to a position where he was forced to stare into the Chancellor’s eyes. “Not now, at least. What would I stand to gain from having a such bright young thing, with such potential, stripped of his status or executed? You have a future here, dear.” He smiled, serene, but with a menace in it that made Ravus shudder. “As long as you’re cooperative.”

 

Ah.

 

“You’re extorting me,” Ravus said, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say it like  _ that.  _ Extortion is such an  _ unpleasant _ word.” Ardyn’s fingers stroked over his jaw, chilly and callused against his skin. “Unpleasant, but not entirely incorrect.”

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

Continuing to smile, Ardyn sat back slightly, grinding himself down against Ravus’ cock, which had gone mostly soft. “Just what I’d been looking for in the first place, my dear. To play with you a little.”

 

Ravus felt his nose wrinkle, a mix of disgust and hatred roiling inside of him. He didn’t want it, not in the slightest, but what choice did he have?

 

“Do what you must,” he spat.

 

To his immense satisfaction, as much as Ardyn rutted against him, Ravus stayed steadfastly flaccid. A frown of disappointment crossed Ardyn’s face as he rolled his hips, trying to provoke some sort of reaction, but getting next to nothing.

 

“Not nearly as interested now, are you?” He said with a soft hum, brow creasing. “I think I may know how to fix that.” 

 

His hands trailed down Ravus’ bare chest, touch changing from rough calluses to a soft, delicate, feathery feeling as he moved. His form flickered, and in the blink of an eye, it was Luna sitting on him again, giggling quietly as her fingers gave his nipples a harsh tweak.

 

“Better?”

 

The thing that looked like Luna but wasn’t smiled at him. The feeling of disgust deepened, and Ravus felt his stomach turn and twist at the uncaring perversion of his sister’s form, but his cock responded nonetheless, growing hard once again as she twisted on top of him.

 

“Think of it this way, dear,” not-Luna said as she traced a finger down his sternum, down his belly, all the way to the hem of his loose pants, “when else are you going to get a chance to have her? Even if she shares your desire, she’s betrothed to another. I’m afraid you’re doomed to want forever. Poor thing.” Luna pouted slightly, tugging down his pants to reveal a spattering of white pubic hair. “I’m doing you a favor, really- I do have a soft spot for tragic, unrequited love.”

 

He wanted to argue, but Luna…  _ Ardyn _ was right. This was something he’d been dreaming about for years, and never once thought he would actually be able to have. Even if it wasn’t exactly how he’d wanted it to happen, even if it wasn’t really Luna stripping him out of his nightclothes to palm his achingly hard cock- Ravus closed his eyes, tamping down on the stab of pain he felt in his chest- he could pretend, at the very least.

 

“Is this how you imagined it going when you thought about it? With her on top?” The silk of her panties rubbed against the base of his shaft, wet spot a cool contrast to his own overheated skin. “Or maybe you wanted it more traditionally. Did you touch yourself imagining her on her back, moaning as you taught her what it felt like to be  _ made love to?”  _ Her eyelids fluttered, too innocent for the way she was stroking his cock, thumb pressing teasingly into the slit. “How do you want to fuck me?”

 

Of course he’d wanted to treat Luna right- she deserved nothing less than being taken gently, by someone who knew her better than anyone else. There was absolutely no way he could admit that to Ardyn, though. He couldn’t give the man anything else.

 

“Hands and knees,” he said, not missing the way Luna’s eyes widened slightly.

 

“Oh,” she purred. “You  _ are  _ a dirty boy.”

 

Nevertheless, she crawled off his body, stripping off first her thin nightdress, then the white panties underneath. It made Ravus’ skin crawl to see how closely Ardyn had managed to emulate her form- had it not been for the look in her eyes as she lowered herself onto knees and forearms, pointing her ass in his direction, Ravus might not have been able to distinguish them. As it was, he felt his cock throb again at the sight of her pussy, lips swollen, wet and dripping down her creamy thighs.

 

“Come on,” Luna teased, shaking her backside tantalizingly. “Take what you want,  _ dear brother.” _

 

As disgusted as he was by the clear evidence that Ardyn was getting off on this, on his obvious humiliation, Ravus still wanted. He curled upwards, getting onto his knees and shuffling over towards Luna. Pressed against his hips and lower belly, her skin was still cold to the touch, an inescapable indication that she wasn’t what she seemed, something that Ravus tried his best to ignore as he gripped his shaft, rubbing the head of his cock against the soft lips of Luna’s pussy.

 

The moan when he moved forwards, pushing his cock inside, was right out of of one of Ravus’ most shameful fantasies. He had no doubt it was put on, but it didn’t matter, not when it sounded just like her, not when he could feel her cunt, gripping him like a vise, tight and wet and just as perfect as he’d always imagined it would be.

 

“You’re so  _ big,”  _ Luna whimpered. Tears glimmered on her cheek, and Ravus was overcome with the urge to stop, to pull out, to wrap her in his arms and make sure she was okay.

 

Instead, he glowered, and wound his fingers in her hair.

 

“Shut up,” he grunted, pulling out, and thrusting back in with enough force to push her forwards a few inches. Luna moaned again, and the little bit of her expression that Ravus could see as he yanked her head back by the hair looked absolutely lewd- eyes half-lidded, tongue lolling out of her mouth, dripping with saliva. 

 

He usually didn’t wear his prosthetic arm to bed when not on active duty, but he wished he’d made an exception this one time. There wasn’t enough leverage for him to fuck the thing that was Luna but also  _ not _ the way he really wanted to. Still, he tried, all of the anger and humiliation and frustration he felt coming out in the brutal way he pounded Luna.

 

“Mm,” she gasped, laughing hysterically. “Is this what was hiding under all those layers of repression? I expected more,  _ brother.” _

 

“Shut  _ up,”  _ Ravus practically  _ roared _ this time, shoving his cock as deep into Luna as he could, relishing the way his balls slapped against her sticky slit. “I don’t want to hear anything out of your mouth except moaning, and ‘yes, Ravus’.” He let go of her hair, hand moving down to grip the back of her neck instead, squeezing threateningly. “Are we clear?”

 

“Yes, Ravus,” Luna said, another bout of laughter leaving her, hiccupped out in a way that made Ravus bristle. He kept moving, fucking her like he wanted to  _ ruin _ her, because every little thing this monster in his sister’s skin did reminded Ravus that this was as close as he would ever come to having Luna how he wanted her. It was a parody of intimacy at best, and awful, prolonged humiliation at worst.

 

When Ravus came, buried deep in Luna’s cunt, he cried. Sobs wracked his entire body, and he let go of her neck, pulling out and sinking back onto the mattress. He covered his eyes with his hand, feeling tears slip down his cheeks, dripping off of his jaw and chin.

 

Another hand, soft and cold, came to stroke his face, and when Ravus finally felt composed enough to look at his tormentor, the smug look of mixed satisfaction and  _ victory  _ on Luna’s face nearly made him break down again.

 

“I hope you don’t think we’re done here,” Ardyn said, not even bothering to keep up imitating her voice as he settled back onto the mattress, parting legs that weren’t his to reveal the sight of Ravus’ cum leaking out of a well-used pink slit, dripping down his thighs. “You’ve made quite a mess, dear. Be a good boy and clean it up for me.”

 

Body trembling, Ravus crawled between his spread legs. He licked streaks of his cum off of Ardyn’s inner thigh, grimacing at the taste, before moving inwards. Compared to how he had fucked Ardyn, this was excessively gentle, and Ravus wondered if this was actually how Luna’s pussy would have tasted, minus the bitter, salty flavor of his own semen.

 

“Make sure you get all of it. It would definitely make headlines if you got your poor sister pregnant, after all.” Ardyn threaded fingers through Ravus’ fine hair, pulling him closer, humming in satisfaction as his tongue probed inside, softly sucking the cum out.  _ “Yes, _ just like that. There’s a good boy.”

 

-

 

The next morning, Luna joined him for breakfast, smiling and making soft small talk with him as if nothing had happened- which for her, he supposed, nothing had. It wasn’t her fault. None of this was her fault.

 

It didn’t stop him from flinching away when she reached out to touch his forearm, however. And it certainly didn’t relieve the ache he felt in his chest at Luna’s expression when she pulled her hand back, hurt, and confused as to why someone who loved her so much suddenly couldn’t even look at her face.

**Author's Note:**

> if you hate me as much as i hate myself u can come shame me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/maverickminuano).


End file.
